Wish
by Magi1
Summary: What would have happened if Eagle had become the Pillar? Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are about to find out. (AU for both the manga and the anime.)
1. A Note to All

Note: This not a real chapter, or even the prologue, it's for everyone who has not read at least the first three manga volumes. (If you have, go on and skip down to the bottom of the page and read the note for those who have not seen the anime. If you've read and seen Rayearth, then you are free to go on.)  
  
Since the manga was different from the anime here's what I've found that is not in the manga: Innouva (did I spell his name right?) doesn't ever exist, things seem to happen a lot more quickly, and Presea did not die. Nor was Clef turned into stone by a former pupil who was defeated (in the manga) by her second meeting with Hikaru. However, this story will include a very out of character Nova. (Okay, that was it, now you can go.)  
  
For those who haven't seen the anime: Nova is Hikaru's "evil twin". In other words, Hikaru, after killing Emeraude, was so horrified by what happened that her fear created a monster, of sorts, Nova. She looks almost exactly like Hikaru except that her hair is pinkish instead of red and she is more violent. I might be wrong, but this is my interpretation of who Nova is. If I am wrong, please be merciful because Nova is very important and must stay exactly as I have written her to be. Please, continue with reading the story! 


	2. Prologue

Question: does anyone know how to italicize the words? I can't seem to get it to do that. Since I can't: "." is speech /./ is thought  
  
Wish  
  
/These dreams are becoming more frequent./ Hikaru frowned and continued walking through the peaceful woods. /They all have the same basic outcome. Any minute now Emeraude will come dashing out, crying, Zagoto and the Mashin won't be far behind. Every one of them will turn, look at me, and blame me for failing something. What did I leave unfinished? I certainly did as much damage as I could./ She shook her head. /I must be getting cynical./ Sure enough, the sound of crying reached her ears as some one crashed through the undergrowth on her left. A young girl with pink hair flew into her, knocking the Knight over. Hikaru rolled over and quickly bounced to her feet, this was not her normal dream sequence. "Oh, it's you," angry red eyes glared at her, boring into her head as if to see her thoughts. The strange girl drew a sword similar in shape to that of Hikaru's old sword, the one she had summoned Rayearth with. "Don't you know by now that you're not supposed to be here? Go back to your own world and leave this one in peace," she snarled, then spun and slashed at Hikaru, cutting a thin stripe down her cheek. The red haired girl gasped and fell away from her, landing awake and in her own bed.  
  
/That really was the weirdest one yet.I wonder what's happening on Cephiro./ Hikaru wiped away the small trickle of blood that streaked her face as she stared out the window of her room.  
  
"Are you sure of this?" the quiet voice echoed throughout the hall, commanding attention easily. "Yes, not only did Nova see her, but I sensed her presence as well." A dim shape nodded, just out of Fuu's view. "So, the Magic Knights are returning." the softer voice mused. "It appears so. Did you call them?" a tense note entered the second man's tone. "No, but that wouldn't make a difference in this case." "Very well then, shall I watch for them?" "Yes."  
  
Fuu shook herself awake, searching through the darkness for the source of the voices that plagued her sleep. /My, isn't that odd? 'The Magic Knights' he said, does that mean some one on Cephiro was talking about us? I should speak about this with Hikaru-san; we haven't spoken in so long./Fuu thought wistfully before slipping back into sleep. /I want to go there again, to see if everyone's all right./  
  
Hikaru blinked as the bell rang, dismissing her from class. She stood up and began to gather her papers. /Well, I'd better go home, get something to eat, and then call Umi and Fuu. It's been almost a year since we spoke./ Not that speaking with them again was going to be at all easy, ever since they had returned from Cephiro; she had distanced herself from everyone. Walking home she reflected on the way people seemed to treat her differently, even her brothers had stopped trying to make her act more cheerful. Because of her rather distant attitude people began to leave her alone, not really what she wanted, but she didn't want constant annoyances either. Only her dog still rushed to greet her, bouncing exuberantly up and jumping on her. Hikaru smiled as she walked through the door of her home, remembering how Hikari's sanity had helped her recover. She padded down the hallway, slipping noiselessly into her oldest brother's room. Satoru looked up and smiled at his little sister, noting that she was looking rather pale. "Is there anything you need, Hikaru?" "Yes, I would like to go to a friend's house, if it's all right with you," she twisted her hands nervously, her brother's had grown even more protective of her recently. "There's no problem, just be back by dinner," he smiled at her, so she nodded before slipping back out of his room. /I hope you're all right, Hikaru. I don't like the way you've been waking up screaming in the middle of the night, or the way you've been so quiet. I hope that there's nothing wrong./ 


End file.
